


Being A Prince Is Wack

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Cute, Dancing, Eustass and Law are childhood friends, Eustass is a fuckboy, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Humor, I'm having a good time making Law a prince boy, Idiots, Kidnapping, Kisses, Law gets some hope, Love, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Masquerade Ball, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Sex, They are literally all idiots, Top Monkey D. Luffy, he's too cute, status, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: "Do you even want to be a prince?" Luffy asked, "Cuz it sounds wack to me"Law knew the answer to the question as soon as he heard it. Of course, he didn't want to be a prince. It was a pain in the ass. Smiling for everyone, studying hard, making sure to do everything perfectly, no mistakes, it was complete and utterly wack, as Luffy said."I don't" Law answered quietly."Then do something about it"This is basically Luffy creating chaos in a poor prince Law's life. I've been writing five different things and I promise I'll update everything later lmfao.





	1. Chapter 1

The bright summer sun shined down onto the olive-skinned prince wearing a white suit with gold intricate designs. Law was currently walking in the palace gardens while moping around, a little more than usual. He had stopped at a certain beautiful flower bed with flowers of all kinds and colors. He looked at them passionately but with a hint of sadness.

Law let a sigh escape from his lips as he touched the beautiful red rose's petals.

"What's got you sighing?"

Law jumped a little and saw there was a boy in a straw hat standing right beside him. Law had been so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the boy coming up. He was wearing a gardener uniform that was a zipper up jumpsuit that was rolled up to his elbows and his knees and was only halfway zipped leaving his chest exposed. The boy had a bit of a babyish but handsome face and a grin plastered across his face. Law knew all of the gardeners that worked for the palace and he was sure he had never seen this boy before. He would've made sure to remember someone so attractive.

Law looked at him as if he were an alien. The straw-hatted boy certainly just seemed like your average old commoner but he was talking to Law, who is clearly royalty, so informally.

The boy looked back at him with the same look, "What? Cats got your tongue?"

"No!" Law flushed. He wasn't used to being talked to this way, "I have never seen you before, I was just startled"

"Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet'cha! I just started working here" Luffy introduced himself and continued, "So, are you gonna tell me what's making you all sad?"

Law was still taken back with the way Luffy was talking to him, "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh? A pretty guy in a garden?" Luffy answered as if it were a trick question.

"You know I am the oldest prince, correct? Trafalgar Law?" It was unknown for commoners not to know Law, let alone the staff in the palace.

"That's cool, Torao" Luffy grinned causing Law to once again be shocked by the boy's attitude. Luffy clearly didn't care Law was royalty. Law wasn't going to press the matter because he actually didn't like the formalities, it was just surprising when someone dropped them. When Law asked commoners to drop formalities with him, they would argue and say no or they would do it but they acted very uncomfortable.

"Anyways, let's go sit over there" Luffy pointed to the bench across from the flowerbed they had been looking at beside the water fountain. He grabbed Law's hand and pulled him over to the bench making Law's eyes widen. Law wasn't used to people touching him so easily either. 

Once they were seated and Law tried to stop the alarms in his head from blaring, "So, why were you sighing an' all at the flowers?"

Law looked at the boy, who was now asking about Law's personal feelings, a prince's feelings as if it were just another regular day. Luffy just smiled at him with a big toothy smile and his eyes creased at the corners as he did. It was a genuine smile, something Law didn't see often as royalty.

"I was thinking of my uncle. That was his flower bed. When he was still alive, he used to take me out here and teach me all about the flowers and let me take care of them. He passed away six years ago" Law had a small smile across his face as he looked at the flowers lovingly and remembered Cora's smile and gentle hugs.

"That sounds nice" Luffy hummed, "Anything else? Feels like this is more of a happy memory to forget the sad, ya know what I'm saying?"

Luffy had seen right through Law. The prince shut his eyes and sighed, "I am at the age of marriage and it seems like I have quite a few candidates"

"Well, do you wanna get married?" Luffy asked.

Law shook his head, "It would be an arranged marriage. How much the marriage will benefit Dressrosa and all other factors will play into it but it's my duty so I will have to go through with it even if the person is not to my liking. There is a ball tonight which will be full of people who are looking for my hand in marriage and I am really not looking forward to it"

"Then ditch? Just don't go" Luffy suggested as he picked his nose. Law cringed slightly, did he have no decency?

"I can not ditch the ball! My father would be furious" Law said, exasperated. It was like Luffy lived in his own world, not a care in the world.

"Well, if your dad doesn't want to listen to what you want, why should you listen to him?" 

Law opened his mouth but shut it. 

What could he even say to that? 

"It is just... impossible... it is my duty as prince" Law broke off.

"Do you even want to be a prince?" Luffy asked, "Cuz it sounds wack to me" 

Law knew the answer to the question as soon as he heard it. Of course, he didn't want to be a prince. It was a pain in the ass. Smiling for everyone, studying hard, making sure to do everything perfectly, no mistakes, it was complete and utterly wack, as Luffy said.

"I don't" Law answered quietly.

"Then do something about it" 

Luffy stood up and gave Law a fired up look. Law looked away quickly not wanting to be caught up in the moment.

"It is not that easy, Luffy" Law thought of all the chaos this would cause. Last time he tried to escape this life, he lost someone close and dear to him. Luffy sensed something strange in Law's mood dip and just sighed.

Luffy stretched a little and yawned, "Well, if ya ever wanna talk or stop being a prince, come talk to me. I gotta get back to my job"

Law watched as the boy skipped away and got back to his work leaving Law speechless. 

He sat on the bench and watched as Luffy pulled weeds out and took care of the flowers. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the boys bulging muscles with sweat dripping down, or his six-pack that was glistening in the sun, or his handsome face or... Law stopped in his tracks. He was going to get married soon and shouldn't be thinking of a commoner at all. It was all just a stupid dream.

Law got off the bench and remembered he had to go read some documents that Doflamingo had told him to look over. Luffy noticed Law leaving the garden and turned his dirt filled face towards him and waved, "See ya later, Torao!"

Law gave him a small smile back and waved. 

Luffy wasn't so bad even if he didn't have any respect for royalty, it was actually quite charming.


	2. Chapter 2

Law was dressed in a fancy suit ready to go at any time. It was a beautiful navy blue with red trimming and golden buttons. His hair was slicked back and was cleaned up by the maids.

"Master Law looks devilishly handsome" one of the maids smiled as she took a step back to look at their work.

"He will surely receive all the attention at the masquerade ball tonight" another maid chimed in.

"Candidates will practically be kissing at your feet Master Law. You will get married in no time with such a handsome face" the third maid assured.

Law was now more miserable than ever and mumbled under his breath, "I wish I was born an ugly ogre"

The doors to the huge dressing room flung open and Baby 5 came dashing in wearing a big and beautiful magenta ball gown. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and her makeup had been done with the utmost precision. She wore a magenta Colombina, a half face mask, with bright jewels decorating it, "Law! Sai said he does not want to dance!" she cried out.

Sai was Baby 5's husband. Lucky for Baby 5, she falls in love easily and the man she chose was a good candidate and a good man at heart. Law doesn't think he'll be as lucky, "He is a shy man. What did you expect?"

Baby 5 continued to wail, "But, it is not fair!"

"If you are just going to continuously whine, I would much prefer you leave, now," Law said, coldly.

This made Baby 5 wail more and the maids went to her side. They tried to calm the princess down, trying to prevent her from ruining her makeup and hair. They reassured her that prince Sai would come around and would most definitely dance with her tonight. She seemed to cheer up considerably fast and skipped away to go find her husband.

"That was a close one," a maid said, clearly relieved. Usually, the maids wouldn't say such a thing in front of royalty, but Law was an exception. He demanded they speak freely in front of him. He didn't want to be treated especially just because of his bloodline.

Law chuckled at her statement. They all turned their attention to Law, "Master Law! You'll have to get going, soon! The carriage will be waiting for you at the front entrance"

They handed him a Colombina that navy blue with small gold designs and a red gem at the outer corner of both of his eyes, so two gem's in total. After they had quickly tied it at the back of Law's head and made sure the silky black string had been hidden by his hair, they quickly ushered Law out of the room and led him to the front entrance.

"Good luck, Master Law!" the maids called out to him. He really hoped the luck the maids were giving him was faulty, he was really going to need a miracle to happen if he wanted to stay single.

Law got into the first carriage and was seated with Baby 5, Sai, Vergo, Crocodile, and Doflamingo who were all wearing their masks. Just great. Law was hoping he would get the carriage with Senor Pink or any of the others. They weren't as annoying as these guys.

"Law, you look dashing" Doflamingo grinned. He had his arm wrapped around Crocodile, Doflamingo's husband, and let his hand play with the long raven locks.

"Thank you, father" Law seriously hated this small chit-chat.

Doflamingo sat up a little and looked at Law seriously but still smiling, "Law, tonight you will show the family what you have been training for all your life. If someone with great power asks you for a dance, you will accept, no matter what. I will have a few eyes on you to make sure you do just that"

Law held back the urge to show how he really felt on his face but continued to give Doflamingo the poker face he had mastered over the years, "Yes, father"

"I want you to have conversations with everyone you can. Make yourself seem intelligible but not too intelligible. We do not want them to know the cards we have in our hands. Let them underestimate us" Doflamingo had a dark and amused tone behind the words he spoke.

When Law was younger, he would've completely agreed with Doflamingo and thought this was right, but Cora taught him better. Now, Law shudders at the thought of these horrible things. Cora opened his eyes and heart up to the world even if they had been shut tightly for a while.

"Yes, father"

"Do not speak to anyone lower than you. It would just be a waste of your time" 

"Yes, father"

This went back and forth till they made it to the huge hotel they were hosting the ball at. Law was already mentally tired after the one-sided conversation and slumped out of the carriage gaining him a slap on the back from Doflamingo as a warning to straighten up. Law quickly postured himself properly and put on his fake smile.

People came flocking towards them. Thus the boring process began.

Shake hands. 

Smile.

Light banter.

Laugh a little.

Say you will see them later in the night when in fact you will try to avoid them as much as possible.

Repeat.

Once they had finally gotten inside the building, it was full of all kinds of people. A waiter came by and handed Law a glass of champagne to which he took. He'd need to have a bit of alcohol to get through the night. Law retreated to a less populated part of the hotel in the corner behind a plant. On his way, he grabbed a few snacks from waiters and drank a couple more drinks. 

Law was now sitting down on the floor behind the plant, eating away. After half an hour of his leisure time, a man in a black suit came towards Law. It was one of Doflamingo's men, "King Doflamingo requested for you to stop hiding behind the plant and make your way to the center to join the dance that will begin in ten minutes"

Law sighed and waved a dismissing hand at the man. He got up slowly and made his way through the people. Some people stopped and chatted with Law and unfortunately (really unfortunate, Law thought sarcastically), the first dance began.

Law watched from afar and spotted Doflamingo and Crocodile dancing. The both of them were quite slick and precise with their movements. Wonderful dancers, they were. He also saw Baby 5 on the other side of the crowd who was yanking Sai's suit and begging him to come to the dance floor but he stood there, unmoving.

"Prince Law, how are you doing?" a flirtatious voice came from behind him.

Ugh, Law turned around to see the familiar redheaded prince, "Prince Eustass, a true pleasure"

"I heard Doflamingo has put you out for grabs" Eustass gave Law a slimy grin. He was used to his snarky and rude comments and ignored the redhead. They had been childhood friends for years. They had play dates almost every single weekend when they were young. Eustass was Law's close friend but that didn't stop him from thinking he was a sleazebag.

Eustass continued to poke at the subject and began speaking like a commoner, "Oh, come on! Live a little before you're given away. Look at me, a perfect example, I've been with almost every girl and guy I've set my eyes on"

The man looked proud of this accomplishment and Law shot him down with a snarky comment, "And that is why your reputation is in the gutter where you belong"

"But, do you see me being all mopey and boohoo my life sucks? No? Well, there you go, Trafalgar" Eustass stated.

"Look, your family might be lenient of what you do in your spare time but I have standards to meet. You do not think I want to live freely, then you are mistaken" Law responded, coldly.

Eustass rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your delusional boat, Trafalgar, whatever floats it" the man's eyes lit up when he saw a big breasted ginger, "I must be going, Prince Law, I see a potential girl for the night"

It was Law's turn to roll his eyes and when Eustass left, the music ended, and the shuffle to find a partner began. Law was standing in the middle of it and saw six people headed towards him. A man who looked twenty years older than Law (who was twenty) made it to Law first but was practically wheezing by the time he got there, "P-prince Law, will you..." He gasped for breath "let me... be your partner for the next dance"

Law looked around and saw the same man in black glaring at him, "It would be my pleasure"

Law didn't even know this guy and really couldn't identify who he was with the mask over his face. The music began to fill the room once again. What should have been a sweet and soothing sound to the ears was the exact opposite for Law.

The man grabbed Law's waist with no hesitation and Law placed his arms on his shoulders. Law thought this would be easy with an older man but it wasn't really, at all. The man tried to push them close together, leaving only an inch between their faces. It was extremely uncomfortable and it seemed like the man was enjoying the time thoroughly as he tried to talk to Law in a strange manner with a sexual undertone.

Law practically did a backflip when the dance was over and didn't even let the man give him any parting words.

The next was a woman with thick light brown short locks and a slim body. She shyly asked Law for the next dance and he accepted. Law thought he would lead the dance but once the music began, the girl had already taken full dominance. She was actually quite good at dancing and her feet moved so naturally. This dance was a lot easier for Law. She was so entranced by dancing she didn't talk to Law at all.

Law thanked her for the dance after and saw eight people heading towards him. 

The rest all talked about marriage over and over and over again. What they see in Law, what they want him to do, how they would both benefit financially. All of them droned on and on and on. Law felt sick after three more dances.

After the sixth dance, more people came towards Law. He groaned, "I wish someone would just take me away"

"Sure!" 

Law felt someone yank his arm towards the dance floor as the music began. They now face to face. The only thing blocking them was their masks, but it was pretty obvious who it was when he saw the scar under the man's left eye. The bubbly voice clicked into Law's mind and the gears shifted into place.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?" Law gasped. A gardener shouldn't be at a masquerade ball wearing such an expensive suit.

Luffy grabbed Law's waist aggressively and completely dominated the dance, "I'm here to save ya if you want"

Law didn't expect that response, "I thought you were a gardener!"

"I am, but I'm also a lot of other things!" Luffy grinned, "Get it?"

Law looked at Luffy, "No. I really do not"

"Well, I'll explain some more later. Back to me saving the prince in distress, so tell me do you want to come with me?" Luffy asked, his tone was more serious than before, "You'd be freer than the word free"

Law bit his lip and noticed the boy wasn't joking, "How would this even happen, Luffy? I barely know you. Why would you even do this for me? Why should I trust you?"

Luffy twirled Law around, did a dip, and caught him in his arms. He stared into Law's unsure and steely gray eyes with his own unmoving and determined ones, "I have my friends. They'll help me get you out of the palace and you can run away with us. If you trust me, I will do it. I'm doing this cuz I like you. Ever since I saw you I knew I wanted you to come with me. So, what do you say?"

There was so much honesty and loyalty in Luffy's voice and expression, that Law couldn't think of not being able to trust him. Law felt his heart rate increase as the dance sped up and Luffy anticipated his answer as Law thought of every problem and equation. There were so many pros if they succeeded but the risks were very high.

The dance ended and Luffy and Law both stood chest to chest, posing. They were both breathing heavily and sweating. A fair few people clapped for them since most of the people were watching the intense dance between them.

Luffy continued to look at Law with his determined and fiery gaze.

Law shut his eyes tightly and frowned, "Ok, but I want to hear your plan"

Luffy's serious face vanished and his big fat smile was painted back onto his face. It took up half his face and was absolutely horrifying, but Law somehow found his heart beating faster when he saw it. Maybe it was the dance and he was just tired out? Law would convince himself that was what it was.

A few people approached Law but Luffy turned to them and growled, "I'm not done with him. I'll be dancing with him for the rest of the night, so back off, or I'll kick your asses"

They all gasped at Luffy's little impolite and savage speak but backed away quickly, “Luffy!” Law scolded. The boy just snickered as Law told him off.

Luffy looked back to Law and the music started up once more. They danced the whole night away, both completely infatuated with each other. For once, Law felt the music was sweet and soothing and the dance was intense and attractive. There were some touchy moves and body pressing together. Law felt very satisfied with feeling Luffy's tight and hot body. It was a first for him to enjoy his partner this much. He loved the feeling.

The ball was coming to an end and the ginger that Eustass was going for earlier ran towards the pair, "Luffy! Where have you been! We were supposed to leave hours ago! That redhead with the weird haircut has been trying to get me in his bed for the whole time!"

"Oh, sorry, Nami! By the way, this is Torao. We're gonna kidnap him" Luffy introduced the prince in his arms.

Nami looked like she was about to faint, "I am so sorry, Prince Law. This guy suffers from a mental illness. Please forgive him. He knows not what he says"

Law scoffed, "Do not worry. I know of Luffy's behavior and have agreed to be kidnapped"

Nami had now turned pale and stumbled. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention and began choking Luffy, "What have you done, you little bastard! How do you think we're gonna kidnap a fucking prince! We were trying to rob the palace not kidnap the prince! Of course, you have to go and complicate everything, convincing the prince he needs to be kidnapped!"

"But, you have Vivi," Luffy said, weakly.

"Yeah! BUT I DIDN'T KIDNAP HER!" 

A green haired man in a suit similar to Luffy's came strolling by and yawned, "Huh, that's where you guys have been..."

"AND YOU! ZORO! GETTING LOST! AGAIN!" Nami cried out, now that almost all of the people had emptied the place and they were now in a secluded area, "I'M GONNA BE IN JAIL ONE OF THESE DAYS! I SWEAR MY HAIR IS TURNING GRAY"

Luffy snickered and Zoro continued to yawn. 

Nami turned to Law, "And you prince boy! If you want to be kidnapped you'd better help us steal treasure from the palace. That's the fee!"

It was quite intimidating to be patronized by the woman. She was like a loan shark.

"If that is what it takes, I will do it" Law agreed. He had nothing to lose, anymore. He was going all in with these people. It was reckless and Law would see Eustass doing it but Law couldn't get what Luffy had been telling him out of his head. Luffy had somehow convinced Law to trust him and unfortunately, Law had fallen into his pace.

Nami looked ecstatic, "Ok, we may be kidnapping the first son of the Donquioxte Royal Family, but we are getting insider information so this isn't all that bad. Luffy bad move, but good job. You better not wuss out, prince boy"

Law nodded and asked for details about what she already knew and what she wanted. He was shocked at how much she knew. They already had four people who infiltrated the palace. Robin was probably the most surprising for Law. She had been working in the library for three months. Robin had always been kind but mysterious. She always recommended books for Law which she thought he would enjoy (which he did).

They had Sanji the new head cook in their kitchens. The quality of food had skyrocketed ever since he had been hired. The last one was Brook, the musician. He was mostly brought out for dinner parties, balls, and social events. His music had always moved all of their guests and did an amazing job when it came to music.

"Now, remember the plan. Give Robin every single piece of information you have. Not Luffy. He's an idiot. You just have to pretend you're reading and writing in the book. I’ll write questions for you to answer and I’ll leave an extra page for anything you want to add. She will one hundred percent be more reliable than the other three" Nami assured

Law nodded and looked at the time, "I have to be going, now. Doflamingo will be waiting for me outside. I bid you adieu and have a wonderful night" 

"A dupe to you, too," Luffy said back with a toothy grin, causing Zoro to snicker and mutter about how much of an idiot Luffy was. Law just look at Luffy like he was a complete baboon.

"No need to speak like that. Just speak like a normal person. Remember Robin. Everyday. We should be able to do this in a week" Nami calculated some things under her breath.

The three waved at Law as he made his way out of the hall. 

The carriage was outside waiting and the driver opened the door for Law. He got into the cart and was met by Crocodile and Doflamingo eating each others faces off and Sai and Baby 5 quietly sleeping on each other. Law gave them a disgusted look and decided sitting beside Vergo would be the safest option even if he was a prick.

The whole way back to the palace, Law looked outside of the window, dreamily. Maybe it wasn't just a silly dream? Maybe Luffy really could make it everything a reality.

Law was unknowingly smiling the whole time and was in an upbeat mood when he went to bed that night thinking about Luffy.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Luffy! I know this is kind of good for us, but what in gods name made you think of this!" Nami asked, clearly confused at what part of being an undercover gardener makes you decide to kidnap a prince.

Luffy sat with his legs crossed and rocked side to side, "Mmm, I like 'em"

The whole group sputtered and all looked at Luffy stunned. He didn’t usually like someone with a status like Law’s or formal attitude. 

"W-wait, Luffy" Usopp put his hand up, "Is this the like you have for us or what?"

"It's different" Luffy scrunched his nose up, "It's the like that Franky and Robin or Zoro and Sanji have. I want that with Torao"

This set them all off and they began going nuts as Luffy howled with laughter. They had to explain love to their captain, now. It was going to be a long night for the Strawhat crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Law had received some documents he had to sign, correct, and approve of and took them down to the library.

There, he found Robin was putting books away on the shelf while standing on a ladder.

"Hello, Robin"

Robin stepped down from the ladder and smiled at Law, "Hello, Prince Law. How are you doing?"

"Well and you?" 

"Good. I have a recommendation for you today. Leave the paper in it when you are done reading" She smiled as she handed a small pocket-sized book to him.

'Fifty ways to die by nail clippers' by Killam Froth.

Law thought this was a ridiculous book but still took it with him, "Thank you. I look forward to reading it"

Law got back to work and worked as fast as he could on his documents. It took him about two hours to finish and put them aside when he was done. He still kept his pen in hand though and cracked open the book. Inside was multiple questions for Law to answer. They were all written in a nice and neat print and there was spacing between every question so Law could write the answer.

It took Law about an hour and a half to answer the questions but there were some questions that he would need to check before answering. He got up out of his chair and handed the book to Robin, "There were some things I need to see so I would like it back tomorrow after I have checked"

"As you wish, Prince Law" Robin took the book and slipped it into her pocket.

Law left the library and decided to put his documents into Doflamingo's empty office. He left without waiting for the man since he really wasn't in the mood to talk. It was Law's time to relax and go to the garden. 

He walked down the stairs and jogged slightly when he got nearer to the garden. Law went to Cora's flowerbed and sat at the bench across from it beside the water fountain. He closed his eyes and began to let his mind wander.

Freedom could be coming soon. No marriage. No work. No princely duties. Just freedom. Just fun. Just Luffy. 

Luffy? Law continued. The dancing they did that night was intimate, nothing like Law had ever done. It intrigued Law. He wanted to be held in those strong arms again. He felt guilty for thinking of Luffy in such an indecent way when the boy was trying to help him but he couldn't stop himself. It felt so natural to him.

"Torao!" 

Law opened his eyes to see Luffy a centimeter away from his face and panicked. The both of them bonked foreheads and groaned.

"Oww, what was that for?" Luffy rubbed his forehead.

"That was completely your fault. You were too close!" Law turned a little red.

Luffy smiled and sat beside Law. The prince relaxed a little and the both of them began to talk. Luffy only sat down for a bit because one, he didn't like staying in one place for too long, and two, he had work to do. 

They continued to talk and Law even helped out a little with pulling weeds and flowering the plants. It was a good time for Law. If this was just a little of how Law would feel with Luffy when he ran away, he could get used to it.

After three hours of continuous back and forth chatting Law was called by one of the maids and said there was an urgent call for him to take. Law didn't really want to go but he had work to do as a prince.

Law waved at Luffy and the boy beamed and waved back. Once again, Law felt his heart rate speed up.

\--------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and Law had finally given Nami all the information she could ever want. Even the smallest and silliest details were given to her but she didn't take it for granted. She planned and planned and planned. Law even added some of his own suggestions of what she could do which she greatly appreciated. Law discussed the plan with Robin a little in private but not too much since he didn't want anything to seem suspicious.

Nami had finalized the plan and ran it through Law. He made corrections and put his stamp of approval on it. It was perfect if everything went according to plan.

During the week, Law had spent a lot of time in the garden with Luffy. The boy had so many stories of his adventures. Luffy was basically a criminal but a good one from what Law was hearing. He may create chaos wherever he goes but it always seemed like he was helping people out, on the way.

The plan was going to be in action the next day at night but tonight Law had to go to a dinner party and meet up with two of the families that offered their children as candidates for marriage. 

Law was dressed and was at the table sitting down in between the two candidates. One was a girl with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes, another was a male with dirty blonde hair with deep green eyes. They both seemed to be shooting rivaling looks at each other and were trying to assert their dominance. Everyone had now made it to the table and the food started coming out. 

Sanji, Luffy's friend, came out and started to serve them. He was treating the ladies with the utmost care while he sort of half-assed the way he spoke to the guys. Once he laid down the plates he wished for them to enjoy the meal and left.

"Law, you do look striking, tonight," the blonde girl complimented Law and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Why thank you, as do you" Law gave her the usual automated reply.

The boy cut in, "Law, your eyes put me in a trance and I don't want to wake up. I wish I could see them every day"

This compliment wasn't allowed to be automated, it was too complex, "Thank you, your eyes remind me of my garden which is dear to my heart"

"Garden! Oh! If you came with me, I would make you the most beautiful garden, enough to almost match your beauty" the girl added.

"That is very sweet of you, princess. That sounds like a tempting offer" Law poked at his food, he didn't have an appetite anymore now that the two were basically fighting for Law's attention.

Once the dinner was over, the two were still going head to head. The families had moved to the first lounging room. They all took a seat on the fancy and plush sofas. The maids brought the expensive wine and began serving everyone. Brook had come in to play music for the three families as they talked among themselves.

Law had an idea when he saw the wine. He looked at the two and looked around dreamily, "I do love someone who can drink well"

The two perked up and looked at each other, "A competition! How bold!"

They began drinking as if there was no tomorrow. Law had finally distracted them enough and excused himself to the bathroom. He aimlessly walked down the halls looking at all the paintings, statues, and pieces of art decorating the place.

"Torao!"

Law turned and his heart skipped a beat at the nickname, "Luffy, why are you here so late?"

"I'm waiting for Sanji and Brook to finish. We all go home together. I got bored waiting in the staff room and decided to go on a walk" Luffy said now walking beside Law.

Just as Law opened his mouth to say something, the two from before came out and were now at Law's feet, drunk.

"Law, marry me! Your beauty compares to no one else!" The green-eyed prince wailed.

The blue-eyed princess shoved him, "No me! I will treat you a hundred times better than this imbecile"

Law looked at the two helplessly and knew Doflamingo must have sent them out, thinking this was funny, "Please go back to the lounge. It is unbecoming of you two to act this way"

The continued to wail and it was an extremely annoying sound that echoed throughout the halls. Law felt like his eardrums were about to burst.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the hall was now quiet. The two looked over at Luffy and seemed extremely frightened by the commoner's rudeness. 

"LISTEN, TORAO IS MINE! HE'S NOT MARRYING ANY OF YOU CUZ HE'S WITH ME!"

They were stunned frozen and tried to stammer something about Luffy being a commoner.

Luffy bent down and had a dark look, "If you tell anybody about this or cause any trouble for Torao, I will kick your asses to the next planet so none of you can cry like that anywhere near me"

The two cowered in fear and ran with their tails between their legs. Law was glad they had been drunk because they would most likely forget about what happened but it looked like Luffy scared them straight.

"Luffy, that was very risky" Law scolded as he blushed a little. He knew Luffy only said that to make the other two be quiet, there were no actual feelings behind that statement, even if Law felt there was.

Luffy pouted, "I was only telling the truth. I was getting jealous when they were being all nice to you"

"Jealous?!"' Law sputtered, embarrassedly, "The truth?!"

"Yeah?" Luffy looked at Law like he was an idiot, "You're mine and we're gonna run away"

Law's heart was now moving dangerously fast. Was he going to have a heart attack? "W-wait, do you like me, Luffy?"

"Yeah! I like Torao!" Luffy beamed.

"No, I mean like as in love, Luffy" Law could hear his heart thumping and the blood rushing through his body.

Luffy blinked and gave Law a blank expression, "Obviously, I love you, duh. When I'm around ya my heart goes all thump thump and then ya make me think about all these weird things that I don't with my friends. I asked my crew and they told me what was going on. I would've told you earlier but I didn't really know what it was"

Law paused for a second. Everything around Law paused for a second. What the hell was going on? Did Luffy just say he loved Law? Why did Law like that? 

Law was brought back by Luffy shaking the living daylights out of Law, "Torao! Are you ok?"

Things were going super speedy through Law's head but he now understood why he was feeling all giddy that Luffy had the same feelings towards Law. He felt like he was floating in mid-air like this was all a dream. Law wasn't just ok, he was...

"More than ok" Law cupped Luffy's face and pressed his lips against Luffys. The boy pushed Law against the wall and began moving his hands all over Law's body. His tongue flicked Law's lips as if asking for access. Law parted his lips and let Luffy's tongue explore the depths of his mouth. Law twisted his tongue with Luffy's and moaned when Luffy flicked around. 

Law kind of knew how sex went because Eustass explained explicitly what he would do to the girls and guys in his bed. Most of the time, Law would disregard it but he did make sure to understand the concept of it. He was definitely inexperienced in the field and found himself not really interested in sex before. But right now, he was more than interested.

He wanted to do it with Luffy.

"Law! Where are you!" 

Law quickly pushed Luffy away. It was Baby 5's voice echoing from down the hallway. Luffy let out huffy and unsatisfied noises but Law paid no attention. Law straightened out his clothes and quickly pushed Luffy down the opposite way, "Luffy, run. You can not be seen right now!"

Luffy whined, "But, we didn't finish. The crew told me all about sex and I wanna do it, now!"

"I promise we will do it later. Go to my room and wait" Law hurriedly whispered "I will leave, now"

Luffy now looked excited and began running down the hallways, "Better not run away, Torao!"

Baby 5 had come right after Luffy was out of sight, "Where have you been? You have been gone for ages!"

"I felt sick. My stomach is feeling a little upset" Law explained "Will you give my apologies to the two families and tell them the usual"

Baby 5 nodded and blushed happily now that she was needed, "Lay down and get some medicine from the doctor. I will take care of it for you"

She rushed away with her dress ruffling and bouncing around. Law made his way to his room excited. Luffy would be waiting there for him and it would be Law's last and best night in this palace.


End file.
